Guαrderíα Iηfαητil: El Veηgαdor Feliz
by Harmonie Roux
Summary: "Nosotros somos superhéroes, no nanas de nadie" Defendió Stark ante la idea de tener por misión, él y sus compañeros, de cuidar a un infante durante una semana, mientras que Steve inocentemente se decía: es un simple niño, ¿qué había de complicado en cuidarle entre todos?
1. - Capítulo 1 -

»_ Marvel Comics & Harmonie Roux. __Reservados todos los derechos._

* * *

**•.: GUARDERÍA INFANTIL: EL VENGADOR FELIZ :.•**

* * *

"_He llegado por fin a lo que quería ser de mayor: un niño" Joseph Heller_

* * *

.

—¿**R**ealmente cree que funcionará?

Preguntó dudosa por tercera vez la Agente Maria Hill a su superior luego de volver a leer el papeleo que el hombre le había entregado en una carpeta finamente adornada y sellada bajo el título _Confidencial_.

Nick Fury permaneció con la mirada puesta en el exterior de la ventana, tamborileando los dedos sobre otra carpeta que traía en mano, tranquilo sonriendo para sus adentros.

La agente dio un paso hacia atrás, ¿Nick sonriendo? Eso sonaba tan extraño y aterrador justo como se veía el hombre haciendo aquel gesto.

—Tengo un Plan B en caso de que quieran negarse a atender el llamado. Lo tengo todo bajo control —expuso el hombre ampliando más su sonrisa de tal modo que se veía incluso demoniaca.

Maria tragó saliva pesadamente, a veces su mismo jefe provocaba en ella un extraño sentir entre el pánico y las ganas de salir huyendo por la ventana al tiempo que gritaba: "¡No me arrepiento de nada!", cayendo de picada veintidós pisos abajo.

—En este sobre guardo la clave para tener su aceptación al caso. De llegar a negarse, recurriré a mi famoso método de persuasión.

Dijo elevando el sobre en sus manos mostrándole a su acompañante la leyenda con la cual se clasificaba dicha información: _este es más confidencial que el anterior_.

La agente vaciló un tanto, le sorprendía que Nick siempre tuviera un as bajo la manga, el hombre solía tener un segundo plan para todo con el fin de salirse con la suya. Como en esta vez estaba segura que así sería. Pues además de suertudo, el hombre era también mañoso.

A decir verdad, ella misma se había negado a atender dicho llamado de su jefe, no precisamente con el afán de liberarse de aquella opresión en la cual trabajaba entre: «vigila aquí, mueve acá, habla con tal, investiga aquel de allá» No, no lo hacía por insubordinación ni nada por el estilo, sino más bien prefería abstenerse de llevar acabo el maquiavélico plan de su jefe pues éste le parecía una aterradora misión; pero fue consciente de que sus intenciones por querer negarse se vieron truncadas cuando Nick, pacífico y de la manera más descaradamente posible, le mostró una fotografía que habilidosamente había captado de la agente infraganti. En ella se veía a Maria no perdiendo detalle del escultural cuerpo de Steve Rogers mientras le tomaban medidas para su segundo cambio de disfraz de Capitán América al cual le habían mandado poner una estrellita de más justo en la entrepierna.

Aquello había quebrado su oposición y sin modo de negar aquella delatora imagen que la dejaba ver como una entrometida, fisgona y cachonda, prefirió torcer los brazos y aceptar el encargo que a su parecer le resultaba ser una chiflazón de su jefe.

Y ahí estaba, en la oficina de Nick recibiendo la terapia de lavado de cerebro entre indicación y abnegación por su parte. A veces odiaba ese don que tenía Nick para persuadir a las personas. Si todo aquello salía bien y ella seguía con vida, se había prometido pedirle un par de consejos para aplicarlo en su vida personal con aquel atractivo, atlético aunque viejo hombre del cual aún no olvidaba sus redondas nalgas.

—Entiendo. Pero aún sigo sin tener en claro el objetivo de todo esto, es decir, cada uno de los Vengadores están en sus asuntos, cómo sacarlos de sus actividades, de su confort sólo por… esto.

—Operación ChuuChuu —aclaró corrigiéndola—. Claro que esta es una misión de suma importancia. No creo equivocarme al clasificarla incluso como la más compleja que pudieran tener en su vida.

Maria se encogió en hombros dándole la razón a su jefe. ¿Los famosos y codiciados Vengadores haciéndola de niñeras? Claro que aquello para unos resultaría ser una difícil tarea que en su vida imaginaron tener o fueran obligados a hacer.

—Bien, me encargaré de hacerles llegar su comunicado.

Anunció dispuesta a salir del lugar, resignada al sólo imaginarse en el problemón que se metería apenas intentara darles la noticia a los Vengadores. Ya podía sentir la mordaz mirada de Natasha clavada en ella declarándole fría y vengativamente su negativa; incluso ya sentía su cuerpo siendo flechado desde la distancia —y no precisamente por cupido—, sino por Clint dándole a conocer su respuesta. Al sólo imaginar el estruendo de Thor poniéndole los cabellos de punta debido a la electrocutada que le daría en muestra de desacuerdo, y el tono sarcástico y la mentada de madre que seguramente Stark le daría apenas la viera parada en la entrada de su casa, eso la ponía nerviosa. Y mejor ni pensar en la respuesta por parte de Bruce, a él debía de darle la noticia de forma pausada y tranquila, de lo contrario decir que con ella trapearía media ciudad era poco. Lentamente veía su final de una forma dolorosa, lenta, cruel, estúpida y patética a manos de aquellos egocéntricos héroes.

El caso de Steve prefería manejarlo aparte, Maria creía que dentro del grupo de Vengadores él era la persona menos anormal. Ok, admitía que el hombre venía de una época prehistórica, también era consciente de que había sido congelado por sabe qué tantos años, bien, también reconocía que usaba un ridículo traje forrado de estrellitas, e incluso podía jurar que pese a su edad Steve seguía siendo virgen. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que el Capitán fuera todo un caballero, por consiguiente a lo mucho recibiría la noticia dándole un golpe en la cabeza, pero del suelo no pasaba. Eso al menos la conformaba.

Entre tanto, Nick continuaba en su misma posición mirando divertido la vista hacia la ciudad. De todos, era él quien más disfrutaría aquello. Pues además de liberarse de la obligación que tenía de cuidar a su pequeño sobrino durante una semana, le emocionaba el hecho de saber que sus Vengadores serían quienes la hicieran de madre sustituta por ese tiempo.

—¿Si? ¿Entonces ya quedaron las cámaras instaladas en la casa? Excelente, ahora tengo visión de cada rincón desde mi oficina.

Dijo el hombre al teléfono una vez que alguien de su equipo le habló anunciándole que el trabajo que había mandado pedir ya se encontraba finalizado en la casa que les serviría a sus Vengadores de refugio durante su misión estelar como padres.

Tomó lugar cómodamente en su sillón reclinable manipulando con el control a distancia cada una de las imágenes que mostraba de toda la casa su pantalla de cincuenta y dos pulgadas Full HD con Blue Ray y canales porno libres. Desde la entrada hasta la cocina tenía una visión panorámica de cada rincón de la misma. Así como grabadoras de video para no perderse detalle de lo que sucediera mientras él pudiera estar durmiendo, comiendo o en el baño, además de poder regresar una y otra vez alguna escena en caso de que ésta le resultara sumamente buena.

Claro que al tener bajo un mismo techo a un grupo de selectos y particulares superhéroes era algo de lo cual no podía perderse detalle. El sólo imaginar cómo sobrevivirían sus superhéroes teniendo bajo su cuidado a un niño de escasos cuatro años el cual era el diablo en miniatura, le emocionaba al grado de querer que aquello pronto comenzara en donde el ganador sería aquel que no perdiera la compostura.

.

.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Es la primera vez que escribo en este Fandom :3 He leído algunas fabulosas historias por aquí y entre tanto me emocioné que me dije: pos yo también, ¿por qué no?

Es una idea algo absurda que he querido hacer en otros fandoms donde rondo también pero de alguna manera las cosas no se prestaban para ello, y al ver la oportunidad de hacerlo con los Avengers y el afán de querer ponerlos en jaque me agradó bastante. Si para un hombre normal es difícil cuidar de un niño, ¿cuánto más lo sería para ellos que son superhéroes y nada de tacto tienen para eso?

Espero que lo disfruten y me sigan n.n Cualquier comentario es bien recibido!

Saludos!


	2. - Capítulo 2 -

**•.: GUARDERÍA INFANTIL: EL VENGADOR FELIZ :.•**

Capítulo 2

* * *

.

**C**uando llamó por trigésima vez a la puerta de Tony Stark sin recibir respuesta alguna, Maria comprendió que el hombre no se encontraba en casa o que de plano no quería recibirla. Nuevamente se arrepintió de tener que ser ella quien hiciera labor de convencimiento con todos los vengadores para llevar a cabo el maquiavélico plan de Nick, consideraba que eso era un trabajo que a Coulson se le daba mejor que ni a ella, él tenía más paciencia e incluso una patética admiración a la mayoría de los vengadores, especialmente al Capitán, pero Coulson ya no entraba como una opción a recurrir.

Debido al afán de Nick por poner sentimentales a los vengadores y dejarles severos problemas de conciencia, además de levantar el rating de la película, fue que Nick simuló la muerte del agente. Pero el chistecito le había salido caro al líder de SHIELD, pues no sólo era borrar de escena a Coulson, sino pagar por un doble que se atreviera a hacer el trabajo sucio, entrenarlo, maquillarlo, vestirlo, asignarle un camerino y encima pagarle al verdadero agente unas largas vacaciones por el Caribe para que aceptara el trato. Pero el tiro le salió por la culata a Fury y por querer deshacerse del hombre por mera venganza al Coulson negarse a cambiarle una de sus estampitas repetidas del capitán América, Nick juró vengarse del hombre y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que sacando su personaje de la película, pero no contó con que dicha escena al hombre le había causado mayor popularidad al grado que las fangirls lo aclamaban por doquier y su rostro había salido incluso en las portadas de varias revistas, tanto así fue la fama de Coulson que el mismo Marvel veía la posibilidad de sacar un cómic especial para él.

Nick al enterarse de la buena vida que el hombre se daba luego de que él mismo había planeado su fingida muerte, ardió en furia, motivo por el cual le prohibió a Maria tener cualquier tipo de contacto con el hombre, Coulson era un traidor de barajitas. Y con eso no se jugaba.

A sí es que sin más, Maria tuvo que tomar la tarea que muy seguramente en un universo alterno, perfecto y de caramelos, Coulson haría. Pero el orgullo de Nick era más persistente que cualquier cosa.

Y ahí estaba ella, haciendo hasta lo imposible por encontrar y convencer a los susodichos.

Por sí sola trazó un plan, debía de ser muy astuta a la hora de presentarse ante cada uno de ellos, pues por experiencia propia sabía que cada uno era muy exigente, especial y no se tragarían con facilidad cualquier excusa que viniera de ella. Ah, pero ella era más inteligente, astuta como una serpiente, por esa razón hizo una lista de cualidades, características y posibilidades que pudiera facilitarle el trato con cada uno.

En el caso de Steve podía asegurar que a él lo convencería con una interesante plática sobre guerras y tropas, hablarle al mismo tiempo sobre los avances tecnológicos de esta época pues en su momento el hombre le había externado su agrado por conocer los cambios que el mundo había tenido desde que él fue congelado. Aunque eso implicara que tenía que contarle prácticamente desde la invención de la bombilla y cómo es que el hombre llegó a la luna.

Por tal motivo cuando se vieron en uno de los cafés de la ciudad, Maria preparó un par de objetos que pudieran ayudarle a darle una idea más gráfica al hombre. Entre su mochila con el logo y una gastada calca de los Vengadores, llevaba un ábaco y un iPad, un viejo y desgastado camioncito de madera y una consola de Play Station, un disco de acetato y un iPod, un teléfono antiguo de un solo auricular, y un iPhone, un condón de tripa de animal y uno de látex, estimulante y con sabor a chocolate.

Cuando le mostró a Steve los diferentes objetos que habían revolucionado la tecnología y al mundo entero, el Capitán no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, más al ver el último objeto que la chica le mostró, por un momento creyó que se trataba de una especie de funda, una muy frágil, para proteger las armas.

—Bueno, en realidad… —Maria no encontró las palabras exactas para explicarle al perdido hombre el verdadero uso del condón, creyó que la explicación sobre todos los cambios sufridos en el mundo durante sus años desaparecido había sido demasiado para él, y el hecho de explicarle temas de reproducción y sexualidad seguro lo dejarían perplejo. Steve era aún muy inocente para entender ciertas cosas, y una parte de ella, una muy escondida y muy sucia y pervertida, le decía que esa explicación prefería dársela al inocente Capitán en privado—. Digamos que algo por el estilo…

Resumió pensando que ya se había extendido demasiado en la plática. Ya tenía su atención, era momento de dar el siguiente paso. A sí que, haciéndose de valor soltó su verdadera intención al citarlo.

—Nick desea verte el sábado en su oficina —declaró, sudando la gota gorda, esperándose un grito, un golpe, algo en negativa por parte del hombre.

—Está bien, ahí estaré

Respondió tan simple, sin prestarle atención al ataque de nervios de la chica mientras que él descubría la genialidad del bloqueo y desbloqueo del iPhone.

Maria respiró aliviada, después de todo no había sido tan difícil convencerlo. Ya con más seguridad acudió a la búsqueda de las siguientes víctimas de Nick y de acuerdo a su lista, el siguiente era Clint Barton. Lo encontró sentado en la sala de espera de una óptica, aguardando su turno número noventa y nueve, cuando el marcador de la pared indicaba el turno sesenta y seis.

A un lado suyo, Maria lo vio sospechosa, observando el papelito en sus manos y el número marcado en el contador de la pared.

—Creo que ya es tu turno…

Le indicó, pero Barton resistió, negando, diciéndole que su turno claramente decía el número noventa y nueve. Maria rodó los ojos, sonriéndole más que nada por compromiso para evitar hacerlo enojar o llevarle la contraria. Comprendía por qué razón estaba Barton ahí, el listo hombre no se había dado cuenta de que el papel en sus manos era verdaderamente el número marcado en la pared, sólo que él lo tenía al revés. Sin ser del todo grosero, Clint entonces le preguntó qué demonios hacía ella ahí.

—Nick desea verte el sábado en su oficina —comentó, a lo que el hombre permaneció callado por algunos segundos, con su atención puesta al frente, ocultando sus ojos en sus negros lentes de sol—. Bueno, en realidad quiere ver a todos.

—¿Es decir que Natasha también irá? —preguntó directo.

Astuta cual serpiente, Maria de inmediato se aprovechó de la debilidad del hombre valiéndose de su intuición femenina y del chantaje heredado de su jefe.

—¡Claro! Ella ya confirmó —mintió, fingiendo absoluta seguridad—. De hecho justo me preguntó lo mismo, quiso saber si tú estarías presente. Yo le dije que aún no te decía, y quedé de confirmarle tu respuesta. Realmente la vi muy emocionada con la idea de reencontrarse.

Barton se quitó los lentes de sol, mostrando en sus ojos un brillo especial que a Maria le causó náuseas, pero ocultó cualquier tipo de gesticulación, no quería que descubriera su tendida mentira y que de la nada se echara para atrás.

—Excelente, ahí estaré entonces —anunció sonriente.

Al salir del local, Maria tachó el nombre del agente de su lista, sintiéndose satisfecha de que ya llevaba un avance en su trabajo. Suspiró luego pesadamente al leer el nombre de su siguiente visita.

—No, no puedo —le dijo tajantemente Natasha cuando Maria le comentó sobre la cita que Nick le mandaba.

—Pero el agente Barton también irá…

—¡Con mayor razón no iré yo! —declaró la pelirroja disparando con mayor precisión y coraje al montado muñeco a unos cuantos metros de distancia de ambas chicas.

Maria torció la boca, creyó que al menos por solidaridad entre mujeres Natasha no la dejaría con la palabra en la boca y que le atendería de buena manera y aceptaría la petición. Pero no fue tan fácil como ella imaginó. Natasha era una mujer no fácil de convencer y engañar. Maria rápidamente maquinó una nueva táctica para llegar a ella, recordando la afición de la chica por las armas. Internamente deseó que ella se tragara toda su mentira de lo contrario estaría perdida, pues no sólo faltaría Natasha, sino que a su vez Barton se retractaría.

—El laboratorio especial de SHIELD trabaja en la reconstrucción y rediseño de un arma especial. Es un arma de colección, que fue usada en la segunda guerra mundial —contó Maria, notando como poco a poco obtenía la atención de la chica. Internamente sonrió, siguiendo con su cuento—. Tendrá visión láser, cargador automático de hasta cinco balas por segundo, silenciador, el símbolo original de la fuerza aérea y… —no supo qué inventarle más—. Ah, sí, también tendrá unas balas especiales para cazar vampiros, y en caso de estar en medio de un apocalipsis, también matará zombies, uno nunca sabe en qué momento pudiera necesitarse…

Natasha dejó de hacer sus comunes entrenamientos de tiro, volteando a ver a la mujer a su lado. Ladeó la cabeza escéptica, caminando lentamente hacia ella. Maria dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, creyendo que ese había sido su final. Moriría lenta y dolorosamente a manos de una mañosa espía, aún joven, sin haber amado y encima virgen. Eso sí era triste.

—La quiero —dijo la pelirroja luego de arrinconar a la agente. Maria parpadeó incrédula—. Quiero esa arma. Si me la obsequias, acudiré a la cita.

Le condicionó. Maria tragó saliva pesadamente, eso le pasaba por andar de habladora, si Nick se enteraba que su preciada arma caería en manos de alguien más, seguro la mataba. Sin remedio, Maria aceptó, confiando fervientemente que ya luego pensaría en algo para negársela.

Para cuando acudió a visitar al Doctor Banner, tuvo que ir protegida de pies a cabeza para evitar cualquier incidente. Admitía que Bruce en sí era una persona muy amable y tranquila, pero él en realidad no le preocupaba, quien realmente le causaba pavor era "su otro yo". Por precaución, Maria prefirió no pasar de la puerta de la casa de Bruce, teniendo de ese modo más espacio para correr despavorida de ser necesario.

Acomodó las ideas en su cabeza queriendo no cometer un mortal error, pues de meter la pata al menos un poco, definitivamente podía darse por muerta. El otro yo del Doctor Banner aparecería y la haría picadillo.

—Se trata de una invitación especial que SHIELD le hace, pues debido a sus investigaciones y su trabajo científico, SHIELD quiere que nos honre con su presencia y conocimientos en una reunión que se llevará a cabo el próximo sábado. Para lo cual tendría que pasar primero a la oficina de Nick para afinar detalles. Creo que se habló de un reconocimiento a su nombre.

Inventó con total claridad, queriendo no sonar nerviosa ni insegura, de lo contrario el hombre frente a ella estallaría como una bomba de tiempo.

—Vaya… en realidad no sé qué decir, la idea por supuesto que me agrada, me complace de hecho. Dígale a Nick que ahí estaré presente entonces.

Confirmó ilusamente el Doctor, creyéndose el cuento de la agente. Maria sintió que un gran peso se le había quitado de encima. ¡Había salido viva y limpia de esa visita! Allá que Nick se arreglara con Bruce cuando le tocara a él bajarlo de su nube y decirle toda la verdad. Ella por lo pronto había hecho su trabajo. Y vaya que qué bien se sentía poder apreciar sus miembros en su lugar y su cuidado rostro sin un solo moretón o rasguño.

En el caso de darle aviso a Thor, no le fue necesario sudar la gota gorda por pensar en lo que el hombre pudiera hacerle, pues debido a la distancia de ambas tierras, la agente recurrió al uso de las redes sociales para comunicarse con él. En el Facebook "Thor el original, no acepte imitaciones", en el cual aparecía una foto de perfil del Dios del trueno posando a la cámara, dejando caer sobre sus hombros su brillante y larga melena rubia; ahí Maria le dejó un mensaje en su muro, haciéndole así la invitación para que regresara a la Tierra.

«El próximo sábado será llevado a cabo en las instalaciones de SHIELD un evento especial en honor a los más reconocidos y atractivos Dioses de hoy día, motivo por el cual se requiere de tu presencia al ser un invitado especial al evento. _Nota_: habrá banquete y una galería de los diferentes vestuarios usados por los Dioses. Te esperamos. No cover».

Minutos después cuando Thor leyó el mensaje, no dudó en responder en acuerdo por la invitación. ¡Hasta que al fin le reconocían como un asgardiano Dios! Emocionado por la invitación y pensando angustiado qué capa utilizaría para la ocasión, le dio Like a la publicación. Segundos después Loki igualmente le dio Like al aviso.

Maria sonrió satisfecha cuando terminó de tachar prácticamente todos los nombres de su lista. Era viernes y únicamente le faltaba confirmar con Stark, pero durante toda la semana que dedicó a la caza de todos los Vengadores, Stark jamás le había permitido que le encontrara.

Cuando regresó a la oficina de Nick para reportarse y decirle sobre el detalle con Tony, permaneció estática en el umbral de la puerta. Sentado en el enorme sillón reclinable detrás de su escritorio, Nick sonreía ampliamente apenas le vio entrar.

Comenzaba a espantarse de verlo así últimamente. Esa sonrisa en su rostro no indicaba nada bueno.

—¿Ya los tienes? —preguntó él, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Así es. En el caso de Stark a él no pude…

—Olvídalo. Yo personalmente me encargué de él. Stark por su propia voluntad se presentará aquí mañana —declaró ampliando más su sonrisa de satisfacción al tiempo que acariciaba el contorno de la carpeta que días atrás le había señalado a Maria que era su plan B—. Pierde cuidado, yo me encargaré ahora de darles la noticia. Dejo de llamarme Nick Fury si esos superhéroes no aceptan mi propuesta. La Operación ChuuChuu será todo un éxito, ya lo verás Maria.

La agente tragó pesadamente. El asunto ya no le daba mucha confianza que digamos. Sintió cierta pena por su jefe, claro que no le diría abiertamente a qué tipo de medidas tuvo que recurrir con cada uno de los Avengers para convencerlos, muy seguramente se comerían vivo a Nick cuando éste desmintiera las promesas que su agente les había hecho.

Le sonrió luego, nerviosa, siguiéndole el juego de sonrisas de victoria a su jefe. Nick tampoco tenía idea del lío en el que lo acababan de meter.

.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora:**_ Actualizando :) que felicidad!

Ándele, eso le pasa a Nick por andar de mañoso :P los avengers se le echarán encima cuando se enteren que fueron llevados ahí por engaños :D Adoro al Capi, él tan lindo e inocente, pobre Steve, todos abusan de su nobleza :B

Espero les haya agradado el capítulo, digamos que fue aún parte del intro de la historia, pues esta partecita no me la quería saltar. Agradezco sus comentarios y sus ánimos :) Mil gracias!

Nos leemos a la otra!


End file.
